The present invention relates generally to reinforced articles of manufacture that include multi-layered materials, and systems and methods for manufacturing the same.
Examples of reinforced materials are well-known in the art, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,458 to Sweeney entitled “Light-Weight High-Strength Composite Pad” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,968 to Sweeney entitled “Composite Structure Width Waste Plastic Core And Method of Making Same,” both of which are incorporated herein by reference. These examples disclose the use of core materials coated with reinforcing layers for multi-use pads, equipment pads, building panels, and other applications.
Typically, these prior art reinforced layered structures are formed by a sequential outer application process. In these processes, the inner core material is layered by one or more subsequent “outer” layer applications, such that each layer moving outward from the core material must be applied preceding the next outer layer that is applied to the structure. Accordingly, the reinforcement strength and characteristics of the structure are limited by the ability of each succeeding outer layer to bind to the preceding layer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved reinforced article and production process that provides greater flexibility for applying reinforcing layers to a core material.
The present invention answers this need by providing a covered core material and method and process for making the same, wherein a reinforcing layer can be injected between a covering material and the core material. The covering material thus secures the reinforcing layer against the core material, and permits further application of reinforcing layers outside of the covering material. Accordingly, the article, process, and system of the present invention provide flexibility of types of core and reinforcing materials, amounts and thickness of reinforcing layers, and the ability to create a variety of shape and sizes for reinforced structures.